The present application is directed to processing foodstuff and, more particularly, to a rotatable tray for use within a food processor and configured for compartmentalizing processed foodstuff.
Food processors are well known in the art. Food processors generally include a drive motor which rotates a cutting tool within a removable bowl. Food to be processed is fed to the cutting tool to be chopped, ground, or sliced. The processed food is then maintained within a removable bowl.
The use of such a food processor becomes inconvenient when multiple, different foodstuffs must be processed and kept separated. A user is required to essentially disassemble the food processor in order to remove the processed foodstuff from within the bowl in order to keep the processed foodstuff separated from other foodstuffs to be processed subsequently. It would be desirable to have a food processor that would enable the user to keep different processed foodstuffs separated within the bowl without requiring the user to disassemble the food processor and remove the processed foodstuff from within the bowl before beginning to process a different foodstuff.